Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method of reporting information on a user equipment (UE) state performed by UE in a wireless communication system and a device for supporting the same.
Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (long term evolution) which is improvement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) has been introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) in a downlink, and uses SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
UE establishes connection with a network to enter a connection state. The connected UE may receive a service by transmitting/receiving data to and from the network.
When the UE needs frequent data transmission/reception, the UE may be required to frequently maintain a connection state with the network long. In the above environment, the network provides signaling for connection establishment so that the UE may maintain a connection state with the network.
When the UE do not want to receive a service through frequent data transmission/reception, or the UE is operated by regarding reduction of power consumption as important as compared with data transmission/reception, the UE may sufficiently maintain a connection state with the network for a short time period. In the above environment, the UE may maintain an idle state.
When the network optimizes or efficiently controls data transmission/reception, control signaling and/or an operation of the UE associated with power management, there may be a need to provide information of UE state to the network.